Godzilla vs The Creature
by The Anonymous Godzilla
Summary: A fight between godzilla and a new opponent
1. The introduction

"Where is the submarine we sent?!"says General Arey. A submarine was sent 6 hours ago to investigate strange activity in the Pacific Ocean. After 3 hours the radio went dead and at the 4 hour mark search teams arrived. What actually happened was an unknown creature destroyed the ship 3 hours after it was sent out. Meanwhile on an island far from any mainland giant creatures known as Kaijus were resting after the previous day where everyone was effected by a nuclear bomb test the U.S. accidentally hit them with. General Arey was thinking it was Godzilla or a flying Kaiju like Rodan or Mothra. While looking over the last known location of the submarine the search helicopters saw something huge under the water. A search boat went to check it out but out of nowhere, a giant claw rose up and dragged the whole ship under...nobody escaped. The Helicopters were understandably terrified and radioed for help. The General was MAD about this since he believed all Kaijus belong on the "monster island". A squadron of jets arrived and fired everything they had at the thing. It didn't even seem to feel a thing. Then out of nowhere it unleashed a deafening roar that caused the jets to crash into the water. It just kept moving towards an island in the distance, which inhabits its future opponents.


	2. First encounter

The deafening roar the monster created was heard on monster island by all, Godzilla was NOT happy. About 500 feet from the shore he could see dorsal plates similar to his rise from the water. Then The Creature arose from the sea and roared loud enough to be heard 4 miles away. It was covered in black scales and had 4 arms, two with claws sharper than a katana and two with hands that had one claw sharp and strong enough to cut titanium and standing at 120 meters tall it seems like a formidable opponent. It charges an attack up and blasts Godzilla with an atomic ray stronger than Godzillas, pushing the king of the monsters into a nearby mountain. Luckily Anguirus stopped the rocks on top from falling onto Godzilla. Rodan then tried to attack the creature by picking him up but the creature saw it coming and grabbed him and slammed him into a huge rock probably breaking a couple bones. Mothra attempted to come at it from behind but it got her with its tails razor sharp tip, mortally wounding the right wing and the head, Godzilla then got up and blasted The Creature with his atomic breath, pushing it back a foot. The Creature was smart though and shot a atomic beam from its tail at Godzilla then proceeded to charge into him, knocking him over. Out of nowhere, Anguirus charged into The Creature and stabbed it with its horns. Of course it didn't penetrate the thick skin but it hurt The Creature. It then grabbed Anguirus's tail and threw him at Godzilla as he got up. The Creature proceeded to stab Godzilla's chest with its sharpest claw and swish it around causing the big G to feel excruciating pain. The beast then let out a roar that somehow took control of Kaijus around the globe and made them go outright mad and destroy any and everything they see.


	3. Almost the final fight

Due to the timing, the new creature was able to sprout wings and gain flight. Godzilla was able to go deep underground to feed off radiation from the Earths core. The humans ended up putting a nuke in there to buff up Godzilla faster. The humans were able to get the creature to New York where Godzilla would be waiting with Kong and Mothra to kill the beast.

Once it finally arrived everyone thought they were ready as the assault began by hitting The Creature with missiles and artillery shells from 20 tanks followed by Kong throwing various things at the creature but somehow it didn't seem to phase it. Godzilla started to charge at it and it started charging as well and then spread its wings to lift off mid-charge. Clearly catching everyone off guard, The Creature dive bombed Kong and proceeded to throw him into Godzilla who stumbled back into a building that collapsed on them both. As The Creature was charging up its ray, Mothra successfully pulled it away before it fired and destroyed tanks and buildings instead of Kong and Godzilla, giving them enough time to get back up. Out of nowhere, Rodan came in and kicked Mothra out of the sky. Then Kumonga came and stabbed Kong's chest excessively with its legs before Godzilla dragged them off then threw them into a building, snapping the giant spiders neck. The Creature then charged up its ray and fired at Godzilla but Mothra intervened and got herself killed in the process and transferred her energy into Godzilla. Kong started to punch the creature excessively.


	4. The final battle

While Godzilla charged at it, knocking it into a building. Not to be outdone, the creature slashes Kong's face with its sharpest claw cutting deep into the flesh, then proceeded to take flight to land on top of Kong and dig its claws into his shoulders while Godzilla picks up the newly arrived Anguirus by the tail and throw him into a nearby building, toppling it on top of him. Anguirus charges into Godzilla and stabs him with his horns. Godzilla then kicks Anguirus's head not to rough to kill him, but enough to knock him out cold. The Creature blasts Kong's head with its atomic ray, finishing him. Godzilla then charges up his atomic breath and fires at The Creature only for it to be fought back by its own atomic ray. The military reinforcements then arrive and fire everything they've got at the creature. Once again it has no effect but gets Godzilla's atomic breath closer to The Creature who blasts stronger pushing it farther back towards Godzilla. The Creature then abruptly stops firing and ducks to dodge the atomic breath then charges and lifts off. It proceeds to dive bomb Godzilla and throw him off his feet. As soon as Godzilla gets up he's hit by the razor sharp tip of the creature's tail in the face, making a big slash across the king of the monsters face. Luckily Godzilla anticipated that and grabs the tail and throws the beast into a building that toppled on top of it. Godzilla charges up his atomic breath and then fired at the creature's head, destroying it for good.


	5. The aftermath

Godzilla then passes out from exhaustion on the ruins of New York that was flattened during the fight.

The next day Godzilla awakens and heads back to the sea to regenerate for a couple years. As humanity celebrated, the Kaijus went to monster island or hiding like before the whole awakening.


End file.
